Meeting Mr Prince
by Yukirei
Summary: Sometimes, first impressions remain forever. Robin's first encounters with Mr Prince and Sanji respectively. [Spoilers for Alabasta arc]
1. Meeting Mr Prince

**Meeting Mr. Prince  
**_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Warning:** Spoilers for Alabasta arc  
**Pairing: **none  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro-sensei. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Summary:** Sometimes, first impressions remain forever. Robin's first encounters with Mr Prince and Sanji respectively  
**Feedback:** Yes, please.  
**Author's Notes: **Two very short ficlets (which can be read as a single piece or two separate ones, both ways are fine) on our favourite swirly-eyebrowed chef's alter-ego(??), the coolest possibly-fangirl-drooly-worthiest MR PRINCE! Manga-inspired.

_

* * *

_

She first saw him at Rainbase, outside Rain Dinners.

As Crocodile, blinded by rage, chased after the cloaked figure suspected to be "Mr Prince", she was left standing alone among the bodies of dozens of fallen Baroque Works members.

A cry rang out, announcing the collapse of the bridge into the water.

She had turned her head then, looking towards the commotion. Masses of people were running out of the casino. Flustered. Panicked. Yelling in alarm. It wasn't too hard to notice the lone dark-clothed figure moving in an opposite direction from everyone else, heading _up_ the stairs instead of down. A confident composure radiated from his gait. She had no doubt that the youth she saw was the real Mr Prince.

Though she normally made it a point not to let her feelings get involved in the work she did, and even if nothing appeared different on her visage, deep within, she commended the young man for his daring. She had been at Crocodile's side for some time now, long enough to know that few, none of whom were presently alive, had ever spoken to him in the blatantly disrespectful manner as the youth had done a few moments ago over the _den den mushi_ - not to mention trick him into so foolishly falling for a decoy.

Well, she did warn Crocodile not to bother chasing; it wasn't like she hadn't done her job.

The boy disappeared into the casino and she turned away, silently waiting for her employer's return. Crocodile would be even more furious than before, and she hoped for his own sake that the youth had a stunningly brilliant escape plan. For Crocodile himself was no simple character and certainly not one who would allow someone to simply waltz into his territory, free his prisoners, and then happily skip off. And if he was caught... she knew for a fact how cruel Crocodile was capable of being.

* * *

**Post-ficlet A/N**  
Ta-da-da-dum! (loud ominous music plays in the background) XD Except as we know, Sanji never did get caught! But hmmm I did have _Pride_, written by _jadeprince_ and _chibimora_ (on LiveJournal), flash past my mind when I wrote that last line... D (Don't read if adverse to the idea of Crocodile x Sanji; though there _is_ a Zoro x Sanji sequel, _Life_, written by _scuttlebutt(underscore)inc_) 


	2. Meeting Sanji

**Meeting Sanji  
**_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

She was severely injured from the fight in the underground chamber, but it wasn't as if she hadn't nursed her own wounds before. She was left on her own now that Baroque Works have been destroyed, but that wasn't a new experience either; in fact, she sometimes preferred travelling solitary. She had worked with various organisations in the past, witnessed their rise and fall, each time in the hope that it would be the one to help her attain her dream of finding the polygraph. Hoping in vain.

But this time was different.

There was no business-like exchange of terms and conditions, but somehow, she was certain that the Captain of this ship would be able to help her fulfil her dream; the feeling of certainty had struck her in that moment when they were rocketing through the air and all she could see was the back of the boy's red shirt.

Because he was different.

And so, she had slipped onto the deserted ship and awaited the return of its passengers.

It was not the first time he saw her, though he had perhaps forgotten. She was a little surprised at the difference in his entire aura, but was fairly amused nevertheless, when he erupted copious amounts of hearts and then began shaking their captain in reaction to her deliberately ambiguous responses - an act that would be considered disrespect for the highest in command, perhaps even mutiny, on other ships.

No one who saw him in his present state would have associated him with the mysterious Mr Prince, the destructive aftermath of whose battles she had twice witnessed. Nevertheless, she was still convinced that this was him, and not only because she had seen him outside Rain Dinners at that particular time and didn't quite believe in coincidences. In her twenty-eight years of life, she had enough personal experiences to support the fact that looks can be utterly deceiving. Furthermore, he was a member of Monkey D. Luffy's crew.

She smiled and thanked him as, after some elaborate twirling in getting to his destination, he suavely laid an attractively decorated dessert on the table before her - the graceful strength of his movements a barest hint of the cool confidence of Mr Prince.

* * *

Date started: 16 April 2006  
Date completed: somewhere in April?  
Last edited: 2 August 2006


End file.
